Games People Play
by tuai
Summary: La naturaleza humana es sádica. Por suerte, Chuck Bass también. Chuck/Dan


**Notas:** Para el kinkmeme de judeyconstance en LJ. El prompt era 'asfixia erótica', así que estáis avisados. A mi lo que se me da bien son los diálogos, y aquí creo que dicen como 4 palabras en total. So... apaleadme si está muy mal, por favor :)

––

La primera vez que lo hacen Dan está tan colocado de tantas cosas ilegales que no recuerda cómo se llama. Está puesto de ácido, de tequila, de caos. Lo hacen en el baño de un local, de cualquier local, y es rápido y sucio y duro como las marcas de dientes que se descubre al día siguiente en los hombros. No recuerda exactamente cómo han llegado ahí. Recuerda los labios de Chuck, las manos de Chuck, las recuerda por todas partes, pero todo está envuelto en niebla. Y prefiere que se quede así.

Cuando vuelve a buscarle, por su historia y sólo por su historia, acaba en la comisaría con los nudillos doloridos, y se dice que ha valido la pena. Está saliendo de la zona en la que se siente cómodo, en la que tiene el control. La zona en la que se mueve Chuck Bass le pone nervioso, le perturba, hace que el corazón le palpite a un ritmo en el que no es capaz de contar las pulsaciones por minuto, pero es algo nuevo y más excitante que nada que le haya pasado nunca.

La segunda vez es la mañana siguiente, y Chuck está a punto de pegarle un puñetazo. Porque se lo debe y porque se lo merece. En vez de eso le empuja contra la pared y le besa. Con rabia, haciéndole daño, presionando con todo su cuerpo. Y le dice:

–Hijo de puta…

Y deja la frase sin acabar porque vuelve a besarle. Dan piensa que está demasiado sobrio para que esto sea real. Que Chuck también está demasiado sobrio, porque su boca sólo sabe a tostadas con mermelada y té con limón, en vez de a whiskey y drogas de diseño, y piensa que tal vez deberían buscar un sitio más privado antes de que suene la campana en St. Judes y la gente empiece a salir de clase y les encuentren en mitad del pasillo gruñendo contra sus bocas como si en vez de besarse estuvieran luchando con la lengua. También piensa que quizás deberían dejarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso lo piensa después, y sólo durante una décima de segundo, porque Chuck le agarra de la corbata y le arrastra hasta el baño antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Chuck cierra la puerta tras él y Dan sabe que probablemente debería estar asustado, encerrado en el baño con la persona más despiadada que conoce que, casualmente, le aborrece. Pero por alguna razón que se le escapa, no lo está. Chuck podría destrozarle la vida sin necesidad de tocarle. Podría hacer que le expulsaran del colegio, o que le quitaran la beca, o que no le aceptaran en ninguna universidad, porque Chuck tiene el dinero y el poder para hacer todo eso y más. Y, sin embargo, prefiere besarle como si se estuviera acabando el mundo y la única salvación estuviera más allá de su lengua.

Chuck objetaría que 'preferir' con era la mejor palabra. Él preferiría poder pagar a alguien para que le diera una paliza, preferiría empezar algún rumor escandaloso que le persiguiera hasta la tumba, pero en cambio estaba tratando de desabrocharle los pantalones con desesperación y mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta hacerle gemir.

No está acostumbrado a odiar, porque odiar a alguien implica un esfuerzo que no está dispuesto a malgastar en cualquiera. A Dan Humphrey le odia, de eso está seguro, pero también le desea como nunca ha deseado a nadie. La naturaleza humana es sádica. Y no le desea porque sea inalcanzable o porque esté prohibido, o por cualquier otra razón que habría tenido alguna lógica. Le desea porque su cuerpo se lo pide, porque hay algo dentro de él que hierve cada vez que le ve y transporta su mente a sitios oscuros donde Dan nunca lleva ropa y se somete a él y le pide que le haga daño. Pero es que Chuck también es un poco sádico.

–Aquí no –musita Dan.

–Cállate –le ladra, aún sabiendo que tiene razón. Le arrastra hasta uno de los cubículos y atranca la puerta. Es estrecho e incómodo y no hay mucho espacio para maniobrar, pero Chuck no pierde el tiempo; le abre los pantalones de un tirón y le desabrocha la camisa sin mucho cuidado, de abajo a arriba y dejando el cuello con la corbata puesta. Simplemente porque necesita verle, sentir el calor húmedo de su piel contra las yemas de sus dedos mientras le besa. Y, joder, le encantaría poder dejar de besarle, dejar de buscar esos labios suaves que piden ser tratados con rudeza, querría poder ponerle cara a la pared y usarle como un muñeco, porque así sentiría que sigue teniendo el control. Pero no puede, porque nunca lo ha tenido. Porque todo en la vida de Chuck es descontrol e instinto animal, y Dan hace que tenga más de animal que de instinto. Debe ser bastante obvio, porque hasta el propio Dan se ha dado cuenta.

Le abre los pantalones y cuela una mano bajo la tela de sus boxers de Brooks Brothers, y a Chuck se le escapa un quejido antes de poder evitarlo, porque la audacia de Dan le ha pillado por sorpresa. No debería dejar que se diera cuenta de que lleva toda la mañana pensando en hacer esto, en meterle en el baño y follarle salvajemente hasta que le tiemblen las piernas, pero Dan ya debe intuirlo, porque acaricia con su mano su erección, que está dura como una piedra simplemente de pensar en él. Chuck casi puede ver sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, que no es la típica sonrisa franca de Dan, ni esa un poco tonta que, desde luego, nunca le ha dedicado a él. Es una sonrisa torcida, casi inmoral, que quedaría mucho más apropiada de labios de Chuck, pero que le sienta monstruosamente bien.

–No estoy de humor para juegos –le advierte Chuck, antes de sacar del bolsillo trasero del pantalón un condón y abrir el envoltorio con los dientes.

–¿Siempre llevas uno encima, por si te da por acosar a alguien?

–No, Daniel –contesta sarcástico, poniéndole cara a la pared bruscamente–, los guardo sólo para ti.

Y sin avisar siquiera, sin que a Dan le de tiempo a respirar hondo, se hunde dentro de él. Podría haber gritado, pero no encuentra el aire. Se desploma contra la pared de azulejos, que está fría contra su frente y las palmas de sus manos, helada contra su cuerpo medio desnudo, y lo único que evita que se derrumbe son las manos fuertes de Chuck en su cadera.

–¿Demasiado para ti, Humphrey? –se ríe de él con una nueva embestida.

Probablemente sí, probablemente es demasiado, porque sabe que mañana dolerá, pero hoy nada de eso importa. Duele, claro, pero es un dolor caliente y grave como el sonido de un tambor de guerra, y no es el dolor al que está acostumbrado, ni el placer al que está acostumbrado, pero es mucho mejor que todo eso.

Así que se deja llevar. No es algo que Dan supiera hacer antes de Chuck, dejarse llevar, hacer algo sin tener que pararse a redactar una lista con los pros y los contras. Y está seguro de que en esta lista, en la que se titula '_saltarse la clase de italiano para que Chuck me folle en el baño_', los contras serían tantos que no entrarían en un solo folio, ni si quiera con su letra pequeña y apretada, pero en ese momento no es capaz de encontrar ni uno. Tampoco ningún pro, así que decide apagar esa parte de su mente que se obsesiona por las cosas, que lleva trabajando a doble turno toda su vida, y simplemente…

–Joder.

Antes de que Dan pueda preguntar qué pasa, por qué ha parado, Chuck le cubre la boca con la mano, aún dentro de él, y una décima de segundo después oye la puerta del baño abrirse y un par de voces, puede que tres. Hablan de un examen, de un trabajo que tienen que entregar, de cosas que a Dan no le podrían interesar menos en ese preciso instante porque, joder, Chuck está dentro de él, y puede sentir su corazón palpitando en todo su cuerpo, y el de Chuck aún más rápido, golpeando en su espalda a través de todas las capas de ropa. Diez segundos nunca han sido tan largos, y Dan no es capaz de soportar uno más. Las voces siguen sonando, muy cerca, pero ya nada de lo que dicen tiene el mínimo sentido, porque su cerebro está demasiado lleno con lo que pasa en ese diminuto cubículo, la mano sobre su boca, que huele a látex y a lubricante, la respiración contra su cuello y el olor de Chuck a madera y a hierba recién cortada y a lluvia sobre el asfalto. Y es demasiado.

Mueve su cadera muy lentamente hacia delante, y Chuck le hunde las yemas de los dedos en la piel y le vuelve a atraer hacia si, apretando la mandíbula para no gemir porque Dan ha contraído todos los músculos en torno a él, y casi puede sentir su boca curvarse en esa sonrisa macabra tras su mano. Está jugando con él. Y le deja jugar. Así que vuelve a sacarle lentamente y en silencio, aguantando la respiración para que tampoco eso les delate, y Chuck se vuelve a hundir en él casi igual de lento, y lo repiten, y lo vuelven a hacer, y lo hacen durante tanto tiempo que más que un juego empieza a ser una tortura, hasta que Chuck piensa que si no sale esa gente pronto del baño va a tener que sacarlos a patadas.

Por suerte, les oyen salir, y su cháchara sigue resonando en el pasillo, lejana y difusa, y esa mezcla entre jadeo y gruñido de Chuck vuelve a llenar los oídos de Dan mientras la mano con la que le mantiene en silencio le obliga a dejar toda la longitud de su cuello al alcance de su lengua y sus dientes.

–Ahora vamos a jugar según mis reglas, Humphrey.

Libera sus dedos uno a uno de la cadera de Dan, a la que se aferraban con tanta fuerza que dejarán marca, y le sujeta los brazos sobre la cabeza, haciendo presión con su antebrazo sobre sus finas muñecas.

Él trata de decir algo, pero se pierde contra la pesada mano de Chuck sobre sus labios.

Apresa su cuerpo entre la fría pared de azulejos y su pecho caliente y se ríe, con sus dientes arañando la delicada piel del cuello de Dan, y comienza a embestir, más rápido, más profundo, más furioso, y sus jadeos se mezclan con gemidos y gruñidos, y alguna risotada amortiguada con un '_joder_'.

Dan se arquea contra él, sin ser capaz de hacer más que eso, sin poder moverse, sin poder tocarse más que contra la pared y a través de la tela de sus boxers. Y no sabía que se podía morir de frustración, pero es muy posible que esté a punto de hacerlo.

–Eres una puta, Daniel –se ríe Chuck, y él se retuerce, tratando de liberar sus manos, pero sólo sirve para que las sujete con más fuerza y se hunda en él con más violencia. Y para que su otra mano se mueva solo un milímetro, lo justo para taparle también la nariz entre la yema del pulgar y el dedo índice, y a Dan comienza a faltarle el aire. Trata de respirar contra la palma de su mano, por las diminutas juntas entre sus dedos, pero ese poco oxígeno que es capaz de arañar no es suficiente, y la sangre comienza a correr pesada por su cuerpo.

Cada embestida es un impulso eléctrico que le recorre desde el mismo centro, donde está clavado Chuck, hasta la punta de los dedos. La visión empieza a nublarse y las piernas flaquean bajo el peso de su cuerpo exhausto. Y con un latigazo, más largo y más intenso que nunca, se corre, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, y coge aire a bocanadas hasta que le duelen los pulmones, porque por fin puede. Chuck le ha soltado y ahora tiene sus manos en la pared junto a las de Dan, y también se ha corrido aunque Dan no lo sabe, porque está tan sumergido en su propio orgasmo que piensa que nunca más va a volver a sentir otra cosa que no sea eso, esa electricidad, esa sensación de explotar como una supernova.

Cuando Dan es capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo y levantar la frente de los azulejos, Chuck ya está abrochándose los pantalones con los dedos torpes y una sonrisa sardónica en la cara. Antes de darse cuenta le está empujando contra la puerta con violencia.

–¡Puto psicópata!

Chuck se ríe. Le aparta de un manotazo y sale del estrecho cubículo. Dan le sigue, recolocándose la ropa apresuradamente, y le lanza contra los lavabos, lo que sólo hace que Chuck se ría con más ganas.

–Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

–¡Has estado a punto de matarme!

–He hecho que te corrieras sin ni siquiera tener que tocarte. –Se acerca a él peligrosamente y le acorrala contra una esquina. Por un momento parece que va a besarle, porque se humedece los labios lentamente, pero se acerca a su oído hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja, y a Dan se le forma un nudo en el estómago. –Y ahora –susurra, jugueteando con sus dedos en torno a la cremallera de los pantalones de Dan–, vas a tener que volver a Brooklyn. Vas a tener que darte una ducha, porque he hecho que te corrieras en los pantalones, Daniel. Y no sabes la satisfacción que eso me produce.

Le besa brevemente en los labios con afectada ternura fingida antes de separarse de él, y sale al pasillo chupándose la yema del dedo que ahora sabe a Daniel Humphrey. Y un poco a victoria.


End file.
